Lies
by Illbeyourbatman
Summary: Sam and Leela talk after it comes out that Sam lied.


**Just a short drabble about what went on after Leela found out Sam set up Cameron.**

**Again I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Leela your mum stitched me up, she planted the gun so we would never be together."_

_"Ziggy phone the police."_

_"Yeah go ahead! I'm sure they'd love to hear what I recorded you saying earlier."_

_"Ziggy, Put the phone down please."_

_"Mum, Is it true?"_

_Silence._

_"Why aren't you denying it."_

_"I was never going to hurt you Sam all I've ever wanted was this."_

"Are you even sorry for fitting me up? 'Yes I am, I am sorry, I am so sorry!' Tell me why you did it? 'Because I didn't want you in my daughters life but it was a mistake it was, If I could take it back I would!'"

_"Mum?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sam said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry love."

"No," Leela denied. "You wouldn't do that."

"Leela your mum set me up, it was all her." Cameron said.

"Can you leave please!" Leela shouted. "All of you just leave."

"Leela" Cameron tried.

"GO!"

"Al right." He said after a moment casting her one last glance as he left.

"Well I'm not going, I live here." Tegan protested.

"Babe-" Ziggy tried but Leela cut him off.

"Both of you out!"

"Tegan please." Sam said when it looked like Tegan was about to protest again.

"Fine," Tegan rolled her eyes hooking her arm around Ziggy. "You can buy me a coffee."

Leela stood rooted to the ground as she tried to clear her head. Part of her wasn't even sure this was happening, Her mum wouldn't do this, not to her, she knew how much Cameron meant to her.

"Leela." Sam said tentatively.

"Why?" Leela croaked out meeting her mothers eyes. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Leela you know what it was like back then, Tegan was so Ill and you where lashing out at me and your dad, I just couldn't take it."

"So what? You put an innocent man in prison because you where having trouble at home, Oh I'm sure that will stand up well in court." Leela shouted angry that her mother was using Tegan's leukaemia as an excuse.

"I know what I did was wrong!" Sam exploded. "But I thought I was loosing Tegan and then you where hanging around with a bad crowd, getting arrested and telling me you wanted to leave home! I knew there was nothing I could do for Tegan that was out of my hands but I couldn't lose you as well."

"This is really heart warming this is! You put the man I loved in prison for me! Thanks mum." Leela spat out sarcastically.

"We had evidance linking him to the crime but nothing concrete, That's when I saw my chance to get him out of your life."

Leela snorted. "And what about his life? Did that ever accure to you? He was 16 and you got him put in prison for what? Loving me!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam cried.

"Yeah you keep saying that but it's just words isnt it? It doesn't really mean anything."

"Leela please,"

"Please what!? Please forgive you? Understand?"

"I was doing it for you, He was ruining your life!"

"Ruining my life, Mum at 14 he was my life!" She shouted.

"Exactly!"

"And what about Peri?"

"What about her!"

"Well you did put her dad in prison for the whole of her life! Or maybe that was the point!"

"You have no right to say that! No right!"

"It's the truth thought isn't it? With Cameron inside it was easier to take my baby!" Leela shouted.

"You where 13 years old! What was I supposed to do Leela? You think you'd be a perfect mum what would you do?"

"You should have given me a chance!"

"To what? Ruin your life as well as Peri's? I couldn't let that happen!"

"I wanted her! I wanted to be her mum, all I ever wanted to do was be her mum!" Leela cried. "You knew that and you still made me choose. She either got put up for adoption or raised by you and dad, There wasn't a choice to make and you knew it."

"You think if Cameron wasn't inside you'd be a family," Sam snorted. "Grow up Leela. I done the best I could in the situation."

"Why couldn't you just believe in me!" Leela roared. "Why can't you ever believe in me!"

"You where a child!"

"I was a mother!"

"Leela you might have given birth but that is my daughter and I'm not going to risk loosing her." Sam warned.

"Don't worry," Leela sneered storming off. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me."


End file.
